You're All I Have
by SayDuh
Summary: Brittany left the school when she found out that she was pregnant with Artie's kid and left Santana heart broken. But what happens when they decide to rekindle their friendship and more and more people want to get involved?


**Author Note: Yay guys I'm back with another update. Well more of a new story really. I think I might actually stick with this one. As for the other 2, well I don't know about them I'll probably get there sooner or later. I actually like the idea that I have planned out for this one, so hopefully all goes well. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything la la la Glee isn't mine etc etc. **

* * *

><p>Santana sat her desk idly tapping her pencil and trying to zone out today's conversation about the American Revolution. She could honestly care less about who won what war, they were all just probably a bunch of sweaty sexually frustrated guys who took it up the ass. Not the she cared or anything. Of course Berry was at the front of the room raising her hand to make a comment on everything said. She glanced to her left and saw a very bored looking Quinn leaning against a tree and smoking.<em> Wouldn't hurt to go join her,<em> she thought.

"Hey uh Willow I'm gonna go to the bathroom, see you later" she mumbled as she quietly walked out the dull room. The crappy fluorescent lights were burning her eyes more than usual and all the loud talking wasn't exactly helping her hangover. That's she had done since Brittany had left, drink and smoke.

" Hey Q. Pass me a cig please "

" You know you should really stop, it's not good for you. "

" Says you, the one who probably goes through a pack a day. " This caused the small blonde to look down and avert the latina's harsh stare. She knew she wasn't being fair to Quinn, this girl had after all lost her hard worked for reputation by popping out one kid last year, and was basically a loner now.

Her thoughts ran back to another blonde who was constantly on her mind. Brittany Pierce. She found it so stupid that Brittany had the left the school after she got pregnant with Artie's baby. The whole Glee club had thought that this was going to be a repeat of last year's stork episode, but after a quick trip to the pharmacy Santana and Quinn found out that this time it was serious.

She didn't blame Brittany for hating Santana after the way she had reacted. She just couldn't imagine some jerk like Artie starting a family with Brittany. She had never told her all the mean things he said about her when she wasn't around, but everyone else knew so it wasn't like they were any better. Sure Artie could put up the whole loving boyfriend imagine, but really he was just using Brittany for her body and the great sex.

" San. Did you just completely zone out or something? I asked you what you were thinking about " the blonde said as she flicked her half finished cigarette onto the soft grass and put it out with her shoe.

" Oh you know, some old. "

" You're not doing yourself any good you know. I told you if you miss her so much just go to her house. What's the worst she can do, tell you to leave? And please don't act like you don't at least want to see the kid. Sure it might be Artie's but you it has to at least partially look like Brit too. And you can't deny, the baby would be pretty cute on her half " the blonde smirked as she said this, which was something totally odd for Quinn. Quinn always had a knack for kids though, so Santana didn't have any worries about Beth being raised in a loving house hold.

" Yeah, well it's not like she's put any effort into talking to me either. Phones work both ways you know "

" Well with the way you're acting I wouldn't want to talk to you either Lopez. You were wrong and you know it. You don't call someone out on a pregnancy, especially not someone who's your best friend and som-"

" Used to. Used to be my best friend " you mumbled in correction

. " Oh God you just want to throw yourself a pity party don't you? Listen Santana, the whole glee, scratch that the whole school is tired of seeing you mope around all fucking day. We're going to Brittany's house right now whether you like it or not and you will talk to her. "

" Skipping school is bad Quinn. "

" Says the girl taking a smoke on the front lawn " she retorted.

" Touché. Fine, let's go "

* * *

><p>Before you knew it you were sitting in the red jeep with Quinn and on your way to the Pierce residence.<p>

" Will you stop shaking your legs please, you know I can't stand that. "

" Ok, I'm just nervous Q. "

She placed a gentle hand on your lap " You have nothing to worry about, whether you know it or not, or just simply refuse to believe it, Brittany does love you. She's in love you with San, I can tell. Now we're here so go on out and win you woman back " she said with a wink.

" What? You're not going with me? " " Nope this is all up to you. Now come on I have to pick Puck up in 30 minutes so we can get Beth from daycare. Pronto Lopez! "

You cautiously treaded up the steps to the ideal white house and gingerly rang the door bell.

" COMING " you heard from inside the house, and your breathing and heart rate automatically hitched. That too familiar voice had haunted your dreams for the past 9 months and now you were going to have to confront her. You took a step back as you saw the door gently swing open.

_This was going to be interesting._

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahaha what will happen once Santana confronts Brittany? I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, I just wanted to do a little preview and see if people actually like it. Well leave some nice loving reviews guys ;) Kidding kidding, only if you want. Hope you enjoyed though. :)<strong>


End file.
